Tattletales
Tattletales was the game of celebrity gossip. The show itself is a reboot of the short-lived 1969-70 syndicated game show He Said, She Said. Game format The game was played in two halves: in each half, one half of the couples (all of the same sex) wore headphones and sat in an enclosed room on the left of the set and were being viewed by television monitors while the other half sat behind the playing desk in front of the audience. The show went through two formats. 1st Format Bert read a question to the spouses sitting at the desk. A spouse would then buzz-in to answer that question and give a one-word or two-word clue to the answer that he/she thought the mate would recognize. The isolated mates' monitors would then be turned on and Bert would then repeat the question followed by the clue. The mate would then buzz-in (using a buzzer of his/her own) if he/she thought his/her spouse gave that clue and gave his/her answer. If it matched the spouse's answer, the couple won money for their rooting section according to how long the clue is (one-word clue $100, two-word clue $50). Two questions of that type were asked. After those two questions, Bert then read a mini multiple choice question called the "Tattletale Quickie". Each spouse in turn answered the question. Then after each spouse gave an answer, the isolated mates gave their own answers and if they matched, they won $100 for their rooting section. 2nd Format Later in the run, the format was changed to have all "Tattletale Quickies" for the entire show. Because of the new format, they didn't need to call them "Tattletale Quickies" anymore. Also the scoring format changed; each question had a pot of $150 with the money split between two or all three couples if they get it right. If all three match they score $50, if two of the couples matched they score $75, but if only one couple matched that couple won the entire pot. If no couple made a match, the money was carried over into the next question. Four questions (sometimes more in case of extra time) were asked with the roles reversed after the first two, and the final question was worth double or $300 to the only couple who matched, $150 for two couples, and $100 for all three. Money for Rooting Sections In all versions, all three "rooting sections" (one-third of the studio audience, divided into the colors of red, yellow (sometimes nicknamed "banana"), and blue) divided the money their respective couples won for them. The couple with the most money at the end of the show won the game, earning their rooting section a bonus of $1,000. If the game ended in a tie between two or among all three couples, the bonus was split ($500 for two rooting sections, $334 for all three). Cash prizes on game shows are typically awarded to contestants in the form of a check, mailed weeks after a show has been taped. Because of the impracticality (e.g., postal costs) of doing this for an entire studio audience, Tattletales kept a check-cutting machine in the studio and distributed the money to the audience members on their way out immediately after the show. Personnel *Host: Bert Convy *Guest Host: Bob Barker, Jack Narz, Gene Rayburn *Announcer: Jack Clark, Gene Wood, John Harlan, Johnny Olson *Executive Producer: Ira Skutch *Producer/Editor: Paul Alter *Set Designer: James Agazzi *Music: Score Productions, Edd Kalehoff Trivia This was Bert Convy's first permanent job as game show host. International Versions Main Article: Tattletales/International Merchandise In 1978, Hasbro was originally going to release a board game based on Tattletales, but somehow they reconsidered it when the show got cancelled in the same year. tattle.jpg 1912472_1703408186552967_5126586607202782431_n.jpg 22519482_2168701703356944_4814737847201373036_n.jpg Photos Press Pics TT1.png TT2.png TT3.png Tattletales.jpg Bertconvyhostingtattletales.jpg TT7.jpg 460371246.jpg 460371242.jpg 460371232.jpg 460371238.jpg 460371240.jpg 460371248.jpg TT10.jpg TT11.jpg TT12.jpg Press Ads TT6.jpeg tt5.jpg tt2.jpg Tattletales_TV_Guide_Ad_1.jpg Tattletales_TV_Guide_Ad_3.jpg Tattleales_TV_Guide_Ad_4.jpg Tattletales_TV_Guide_Ad.jpg !B64e4KwCWk~$(KGrHqIOKowEy+jCySk8BMyjrbZr6Q~~-1_12.jpg 1977 Tattletales 2.JPG Tattletales_Ad.jpg TTAD1977.png WDW 10th (7).jpg|Print ad hailing the new TattleTales on CBS, January 18, 1982. Tickets 1974-1978 February 04, 1974.png July 07, 1974.png Tattletales (September 29, 1974).png TT8.jpg Tattletales (January 11, 1975).png Tattletales (May 09, 1975).png TT4.png 1982-1984 Tattletales 1982 Ticket.jpg TT9.jpg Screengrabs bc.jpg tt4.jpg 3 (1).jpg TattletalesSC.jpg Logo 182548.png logo.gif Tattletales_toplogo.gif TattleTales_Logo.jpg Bumpers Tattletales_Promo_Slide.jpg 36566675_2039269692956482_4305122359624335360_n.png Production Slate Tattletales_Production_Slate_1977.png Ticket Plug Tattletales_Ticket_Plug.jpg In Popular Culture Tattletales has been referenced, mentioned or spoofed in the following: *''SCTV'' as Celebrity Tattletales. Episode Status See Also: Tattletales/Episode Guide This series exists in its entirety, and has aired on GSN and Buzzr at various times in the past. However, they never reran the syndication version at all. Video See Also It Had to Be You He Said, She Said Celebrity Match Mates (1972 proposed pilot) He Said, She Said (2016 Proposed revival) Links [http://web.archive.org/web/20001019012619/http://www.gameshownetwork.com/gsn/tattletales.html Tattletales description by Game Show Network (via Internet Archive)] Tattletales @ Bert Convy.net (via Internet Archive) Bert Convy and Tattletales Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CBS Daytime Category:Syndicated Category:1974 Premiere Category:1977 Premiere Category:1978 Ending Category:1982 Premiere Category:1984 Ending